ANOTHER CODE (Español)
by Psycho Ulumi Fan
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Contiene gore Another Code es una saga de fanficts gore de Code Lyoko.Posee 26 capitulos, salen cada semana. Basicamente se trata de Aelita, quien esta rodeada por la muerte de sus compañeros. En esta historia, Aelita debe lograr salvar uno por uno a los sobrevivientes de una fiesta en un crucero y descubir por que ocurren esos hechos espantosos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una novela de 26 capitulos, vendria a ser una mescla entre Another, Code Lyoko y Destino Final, Espero que les guste.

Another Code

** CAPITULO 1**

** AELITA, PESADILLA EN ALTAMAR**

Un nuevo año llego a Kadic, este ya era el último año de William y Yumi en la academia. A Odd, Laura, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita le quedaba un año más. Ulrich estaba muy triste sabiendo que el próximo año ya no vería más a quien era el amor de su vida, a quien más amaba y tenia afecto de todo el grupo. Tenia ganas de tirar a la basura el "Solo amigos". Él quería expresar su amor antes que Yumi parta a la universidad junto a William.

Por otra parte, Aelita y Jeremy confirmaron su romance; Hace un año que ya estaban saliendo y ahora son novios. Odd se puso alegre y empezó a felicitar a la nueva pareja de "Einsteins", tenias serpentinas en sus pantalones para cualquier momento que sea necesario.

Al ingresar a la academia, Delmas los llamo a todos para que se dirijan al gimnasio. Tenía una noticia muy importante que decirles.

- ¡Sera la bomba! Delmas anunciara como será la fiesta de comienzo de año. – Dijo Odd con la misma sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

- Yo espero que halla música, quiero bailar y soltarme, sentirme libre de esta escuela – Decía Yumi, con su hermoso rostro pálido sonriendo a todos sus amigos.

Pero Aelita no estaba tranquila. Estaba pensando ¿Qué será sin ella de la academia? ¿Qué hará sin sus amigos de toda la vida? ¿Dónde podrá vivir? No tiene familia ni nada además de sus amigos. Sus amigos son su mundo. Aelita en ese instante comenzó a llorar.

- Aelita ¿Qué te ocurre amor? – Dijo Jeremy asustado. No sabia que le ocurría a la pequeña Aelita. Bueno, ahora no tan pequeña, ya que es toda una señorita.

- Es solo que si ustedes se van, no tengo a donde ir. No tengo familia ni nada que me espera al salir de este lugar - Dijo Aelita mientras caían sus lagrimas en forma de catarata.

- ¡No pienses en eso Aelita! Sabes que te cuidare – Dijo Jeremy, tratando de animar a Aelita.

- Gracias chicos, no saben cuanto los amo a todos - Dijo Aelita mientras volvía a recuperar su sonrisa – Bueno chicos, dejen de preocuparse por mi y vamos al gimnasio que el director debe decirnos algo-

Los chicos llegaron al gimnasio. Delmas tenía que informarles sobre como seria la fiesta de comienzo de año.

-Bueno, quería avisarles que estuve hablando con mi hermano y me comunico que nos dejara usar su crucero para la fiesta de inicio de año. Pero les aviso, lo compartiremos con otras dos mil personas, asi que no quiero que nadie, en especial Della Robbia, arruine esta gran noche- Dijo Delmas con su voz tranquila de siempre.

- Eh ¿Por qué yo? Yo soy el chico más buenito de la academia- Dijo Odd quejándose de lo que dijo Delmas.

-Bueno Della Robbia, tranquilo chico. Como decía, mañana a las 12 de la noche será la fiesta, vengan vestidos elegantes en el muelle 18. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos y recuerden, El que no valla reprobara este semestre ¿Entendido? – Dijo Delmas mirando a todos con una cara de enojo.

-Bueno, al menos será algo para distraernos un rato- Dijo Ulrich, emocionado.

-No se ustedes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- Dijo Aelita preocupada.

Ya paso un día, era de noche y los chicos se reunieron en el muelle 14. Era hermoso, parecía una terminal de aeropuerto. Delmas estaba con una cara de desilusión debido a que solo fueron 400 alumnos de los 1000 que hay en la academia.

-Bueno chicos ¿A que esperan? ¿A que les envíen una invitación?- Dijo Delmas.

- Señor, de hecho si mando invitaciones- Dijo Jim corrigiendo a Jean Pierre.

-Jim , ya te había advertido lo de corregir- Dijo Delmas enojado.

-Lo siento, Señor – Dijo Jim.

-¡Que comienze la fiesta! – Dijo Delmas.

Mientras todos bailaban en la disco del crucero, Aelita estaba con Jeremy en la cubierta de este. Juntos bailaban una hermosa melodía que sonaba en su cabeza. Parecían locos pero era romántico a la vez.

-Te amo Jeremy- Dijo Aelita con una voz dulce.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo Jermey.

Algunos de los chicos también salieron afuera. Decían que la cosa era aburrida. Mientras bailaban Aelita vio a lo lejos que venia una ola . No era una ola normal. ¡Era un tsunami!

-Jeremy ¡Cuidado! – Grito Aelita con desesperación.

La ola provoco que el crucero se moviera y algunas de las vallas se rompieron. El barco siguió sacudiéndose provocando que Sissi caiga contra uno de los extremos picudos. Por suerte no llego a clavárselo, pero otra ola sacudió el barco, provocando que una de las sillas que estaban en el exterior golpee la cabeza de Sissi enterrando en su ojo aquel extremo filoso de la valla. Nadie podía creer lo que veía. Era Sissi, la chica más diva del cole, pero ahora muerta. Todos corrieron por la desesperación, nadie quedo tranquilo. Emily y Herve corrieron hacia uno de los botes salvavidas, Pero el movimiento del barco corto la soga mientras subían, provocando que el rose de la soga a gran velocidad decapite a Emily y Herve caiga contra unas rocas picudas. Jim y otros mas corrieron hacia dentro del crucero, lo que veian eran puro desastres. Todo destrozado, gente muerta aplastada por varios objetos. Mientras tanto una tercera ola llego. Esta vez la ola logro golpear el barco tan fuerte, que lo volteo. Ese fuerte golpe provoco que Jim, Milly, Tamilla, Anahis, y Delmas caigan hacia lo que era el techo del barco. William quedo colgando de una valla, pero una mesa le callo encima de él, provocando que caiga sobre lo que era el candelabro que había en el techo. La señora Hertz fue corriendo al elevador, pero este se quebró y ella callo. Estaba viva aun, aunque con múltiple fracturas y con el cuello roto. Pero el elevador termino de romperse y callo encima de ella. Parece que había una fuga de gas en la cocina, y también había cortocircuitos debido a que entro algo de agua al barco. Las chispas del cortocircuito provocaron una explosión que mato a Odd, Mathias y otros chicos más. La estructura del crucero quedo débil, provocando que caiga encima de Yumi y Ulrich. Entonces solo quedaron Aelita, Laura y Jeremy. Hubo otra explosión que rompió el piso del lugar donde ellos estaban, Muchas maderas quedaron en punta afilada, la explosión provoco que Laura callera dentro de ese agujero de maderas puntiagudas. Jeremy quedo asqueado por lo que vio, Laura toda destrozada y desfigurada. La estructura donde ellos estaban quedo débil, provocando que ambos caigan al vacío. Jeremy callo primero, murió por la caída. Aelita callo tras el pero no llego a morir, solo quedo mal herida y no podía moverse. Una cuarta ola golpeo el barco, provocando que una columna de este callera encima de Aelita, matándola.

Aelita volvió a la realidad, aun estaban en el muelle, pensó que todo lo que vio ocurrió de verdad pero solo fue un sueño. Aelita, traspiraba sudor de los nervios. Hasta que Jeremy le hablo.

-Aelita ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Jer, preocupado por su novia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Aelita desconsolada

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijeron Delmas y Jim al mismo tiempo.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí si queremos vivir, ese barco terminara destrozado, créanme! –Dijo Aelita horrorizada.

Todos comenzaron a escandalizarse, pero Jeremy seguía preocupado por su novia, Aelita parecía decir la verdad, aunque no sabia que creer.

-Se acabó Stones, gaste todo el presupuesto escolar en esto, te subes o tu y tus amigos se quedan aquí- Dijo Delmas furioso.

-Jean Pierre, no te preocupes, Jim y yo nos quedaremos con ellos aquí- Dijo Hertz.

-No se preocupe señor, corregiremos a estos muchachos- Dijo Jim.

-Si Ulrich se queda yo también- Dijo Sissi.

-Bueno, estoy harto de todos, ustedes 20 se quedan aquí con Jim y Hertz. No perderé la paciencia un día como hoy- Dijo Delmas furioso.

Todos subieron menos el grupo de Aelita, Sissi, Hertz, Jim y otros alumnos, incluyendo a Milly y Tamilla. Aelita se sentía mal por dejar que Delmas y el resto se vallan en el crucero. Mientras tanto ellos quedaron en el muelle.

-Calmate Aelita, todo se solucionara, ahora iremos al hospital ¿Quieres? –Dijo Yumi.

-Mi mejor amiga tratándome de loca, nunca pensé que serias así Yumi- Dijo Aelita, como queriendo llorar.

-Bueno Aelita, acabas de decir una estupidez que nos costó un viaje en barco- Dijo Odd.

-Los odio, los odio a todos, se creen mis amigos y en momentos como este…- Aelita no llego a terminar de decir lo que iva a decir porque en ese momento, vio como el barco era golpeado por las olas hasta que llego a volcarse.

Todos miraban aquel accidente con cara de tristeza o susto, no se podía notar mucho. Pero cuando el barco exploto, todos comenzaron a llorar. Algunos miraban a Aelita como si fuera una bruja, otros vomitaban. Pero nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?- Dijo Aelita gritando.

Todos miran a Aelita mientras llora desconsoladamente. Jeremy se acercó y le abrazo y le seco sus lagrimas.

-No llores Aelita, lo superaremos- Le dijo Jeremy mientras la abrazaba fuerte para consolarla.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

PROXIMO CAPITULO: **ELIZABETH, OJOS QUE NO VEN CORAZON QUE NO SIENTE.**


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER CODE

**CAPITULO 2**

**ELIZABETH, OJOS QUE NO VEN CORAZON QUE NO SIENTE.**

Ya paso un mes de aquella grave tragedia. En Kadic se hizo una reunión para recordar a los fallecidos en aquel barco. Hertz y Jim estaban llorando, nunca pensaban que los verían así. Y Sissi, la pobre quedo huérfana. Un nuevo director llego a Kadic, no es tan amable como Delmas. El señor Delacour es demasiado estricto. Les obligo a todos usar un uniforme que consiste en una camisa blanca con corbata y una chaqueta roja. Abajo podían usar pantalones vaqueros. Todos en Kadic detestaban al nuevo director, en especial Sissi, debido a que esta usurpando el puesto de su padre.

Mientras tanto Aelita sigue deprimida en su habitación, las pocas veces que salió solo para clases y para almorzar se la vio con una cara totalmente diferente a la que siempre llevaba. Esa dulce sonrisa que tenía fue remplazada por una cara triste llena de lágrimas, frías y finas lagrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas. Jeremy no sabia que hacer para calmarla, ser el novio de Aelita durante un gran y triste momento para ella era muy difícil. Aelita casi ni hablaba.

Una noche Aelita estaba en su habitación, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Parece que Odd no mentía al decir que si no comías te costaría dormir. Tenía pesadillas, soñaba con aquellos que murieron en el barco. Pero lo curioso es que los veía muertos en sus sueños, prácticamente los veía destripados, quemados y cortados. Aelita despertó de ese horrible sueño y pego un escandaloso grito. Jim y Jeremy fueron los primeros en llegar.

-Stones ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Esos gritos a estas horas de la noche? Bastante que no puedo dormir porque ese viejo amargado…- Jim no llego a terminar que Aelita le respondió.

-Calla, no estoy bien Jim, los veo a todos ellos, los vi muertos en mis pesadillas, estaban cortados, quemados, destripados, fue horrible- Aelita comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-Aelita ¡Contrólate! Me tienes a mí. No te preocupes que todo pasara, ya te lo eh dicho.

- Eh ¿Qué son todos esos griteríos a esta hora? ¿No saben que son las 5 de la mañana? En dos horas debo despertarme para revelar... Emm, nada nada, continúen con lo suyo.- Dijo Sissi, quien llego enojada pero se fue silenciosamente.

-Bueno Stones, se acabó mi paciencia, mañana iras con el psicólogo escolar- Dijo Jim enojado.

- ¡No puedes Jim! Ella no necesita un psicólogo, ella necesita amor y afecto de parte de sus amigos, que no sabes que ella perdió a sus… - Dijo Jeremy a quien por poco se le escapa lo que no debía decir.

-¡Calla Belpois, mañana tendrás 3 horas de castigo en la biblioteca por responderme así y por estar levantado a estas horas!- Dijo Jim mas enojado que nunca.

Jeremy se fue enojado protestando a su habitación. Le molesto que tratara así a su novia, era el amor de su vida. No podía permitir que un cruel y tirano dragón le haga daño a su princesa.

A la mañana siguiente Sissi, se despertó antes que todos. El nuevo director, el señor Delacour, dispuso en las nuevas normas que nadie, pero nadie, podía salir de la academia. Así que Sissi, que aun guardaba un juego de llaves escondido en su habitación, escapo de la academia vestida con el uniforme por si tenia que regresar rápidamente, tenía algo importante que hacer, y no se trataba de una sesión de pedicura. Sissi se saco muchas fotos con su padre el día anterior al accidente, lo único que ella quería es ir a revelar esas fotos y dejarlas en la tumba de su padre, para que este se lleve un recuerdo de ella.

Mientras tanto en la academia, Jim se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a Aelita al psicólogo escolar. Jeremy y los demás debían ponerse esos "asquerosos uniformes" e ir a clase de Matemáticas. Luego de dejar a Aelita en el psicólogo, Jim se fue a la cocina. Al parecer Rosa tenía algo que decirle.

El psicólogo escolar recibió a Aelita con una cálida bienvenida y encendió la calefacción debido a que estaba fresco en la mañana. Luego le pidió a Aelita que se sentara en el diván, era de esos típicos que aparecían en la televisión. Luego comenzó la entrevista.

-Dime Aelita, Jim me dijo que armaste un gran escandalo en la fiesta de inicio de curso ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo el psicólogo.

- Yo vi como si fuera en carne propia, todos moríamos, ese barco estaba destinado a volcarse y estallar, tuve una visión extraña donde todos moríamos- Dijo Aelita, con un tono de querer dejar claro que no estaba loca.

-Eso es algo irracional ¿En que pensaste en ese momento? ¿Tus padres te trataban mal? ¿No tienes amigos? –Pregunto el psicólogo.

-Como vera, mis padres… Ellos murieron hace un par de años. Y mis amigos son lo único que me queda.- Dijo Aelita con tono de nostalgia.

- Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Tomas drogas, consumes alcohol? ¿Volviste a experimentar esta sensación?- Dijo el psicolologo, con mucha curiosidad.

-No tomo drogas ni consumo nada. Y esto lo volvi a repetir en mis sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas. Veia a todos los que murieron en aquel accidente. Pero los veía ya muertos- Decia Aelita, con tristeza.

-Mmmm. Comprendo- Dijo el psicólogo.

Mientras Aelita estaba con el psicólogo y los demás en clase, Jim estaba con Rosa en la cafetería.

-¡Jim, necesito patatas! No sabes como se pone Della Robbia cuando no hay patatas.- Dijo Rosa exaltada.

- ¿Tan triste se pone el chico del cabello ridículo sin su comida? – Dijo Jim con tono de decir que Rosa exageraba.

-Ojala fuera tristeza, pero la verdad que es furia. Odd destrozo toda la cocina para buscar patatas la última vez que no había- Dijo Rosa.

-Bien, me marcho. Regresare en una hora. – Dijo Jim con alegría, el ama salir de la academia.

Mientras Jim se dirigía a la puerta principal, se cruzo con el jardinero. Este le dijo que pondría un barril con fuego en el fuera del edificio de ciencias porque hacia mucho frio. También le aviso que limpiaría la azotea del edificio de Ciencias. Cuando Jim intento abrir la puerta principal, noto que estaba abierta. Lo que le pareció raro.

Mientras tanto en clase, los chicos estaban preguntándose donde estaban Sissi y Aelita. Jeremy les explico lo que paso. Odd y Ulrich, se miraron como queriendo decir que la cosa empeoraría. No podían creer que su dulce amiga termine en el psicólogo escolar.

A la vez, Sissi termino de revelar las fotos. Eligio la mas bonita y la puso en un cuadro muy bello, para que se luciera bien. Mientras iba caminando por la acera vio que Jim se acercaba. Ella salió corriendo para que no lo viera, pero Sissi se patino y callo. Su hermoso cuadro también callo, pero este lamentablemente se rompió, lo curioso fue que las marcas del vidrio roto justo coinciden con el ojo derecho de Sissi. Sissi comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que Jim la escucho. Este fue a ver que ocurría y la vio tirada en el suelo, llorando como un niño al que le quitaron una paleta.

-¿Sissi que ocurre? ¿No deberías ir yendo a clase de Ciencia? Mi reloj indica que la clase de mates ya termino.- Dijo Jim, con cara de preocupado.

-Lo se Jim, eso solo que extraño a mi padre y quería dejarle un bonito recuerdo mio, solo que ahora ese recuerdo esta roto. No puedo dejarle algo así a mi padre. –Dijo Sissi mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

-Escucha Sissi, yo también extraño a Jean Pierre. No te pongas mal, el esta aquí , en tu corazón- Dijo Jim mientras consolaba a Sissi. –Creo que a tu padre le hubiera gustado que llegues a tiempo a clase, asi que vete para la academia, prometo no decirle nada a Delacour.- Decia Jim amistosamente.

- Si, tienes razón Jim, ¡A partir de ahora no defraudare a mi padre!- Dijo Sissi, muy emocionada por supuesto.

-Toma, llévate este paraguas. Parece que lloverá- Dijo Jim mientras le entregaba su paraguas. –Debo comprar patatas para tu amigo Odd.-

-Gracias Jim, te debo una. –Gritaba Sissi mientras corría hacia la academia. –Odd es solo un asqueroso glotón- Grito desde la otra cuadra.

Jim Suspiro.- Los niños de ahora, debería avisarle que no corra con ese paraguas, podría lastimarse. Bueno, ella es grande y sabe lo que hace- Decía Jim mientras iba hacia la tienda.

Cuando Jim llego a la tienda, noto algo horrendo. ¡La tienda estaba cerrada! ¿Qué harían con Odd? Odd estará como loco. Así que Jim volteo y se fue decepcionado a la academia.

Mientras tanto Sissi llego a la academia, entro a escondidas de todos. Aelita estaba saliendo del psicólogo, estaba para ir a clases. Vio que Sissi iba corriendo así que decidió ir detrás de ella. El jardinero aun estaba limpiando el tejado del edificio de ciencias. Tenía una caja con aerosoles desinfectantes apoyada en el muro del tejado. Sissi estaba subiendo las escaleras del pasillo del edificio de ciencias, que tiene delante un hermoso ventanal de cristal. Aelita iba detrás de ella, aun no llego a entrar al edificio de ciencias. En ese instante, un fuerte viento soplo, provocando que la caja de aerosoles callera en el barril incendiado que coloco el jardinero. Aelita llego a verlo, eso provoco que corra con mas velocidad, pero en ese momento, los aerosoles estallaron y estos chocaron contra el ventanal, Sissi quedo un milisegundo con una cara de shock, cuando en ese momento, miles de pedazos de cristales se clavaron en su cuerpo, en su cuello y en su rostro, eso ya parecía demasiado. Además, los aerosoles empujaron a Sissi por las escaleras, el paraguas de ella también callo y se abrió al final de la escalera, mientras Sissi rodaba por los escalones, los fragmentos de cristal se iban enterrando en su cuerpo, provocando que se desangre rápidamente, en un momento apoyo mal su pie, provocado que se eleve un poco y caiga justo sobre el paraguas que la esperaba abierto ahí abajo. Para especificar la punta filosa del paraguas se incrusto en su ojo derecho, atravesándole incluso el cerebro.

El estruendo de aquel accidente fatal provoco que todo el mundo escuchara, así que todos fueron a ver que ocurría.

En el momento en el que Aelita llego, ya no podía hacer nada. Sissi, cuyo verdadero nombre era Elizabeth, estaba tendida en el suelo, su bronceado que la hacia atractiva se convirtió en piel pálida, había perdido varios litros de sangre. Aelita estaba asqueada, para variar, todos la vieron ahí al lado del cuerpo de Sissi. Todos pensaban que Aelita la mato, menos Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd. Todos le gritaba a Aelita que era una asesina.

Aelita pego un grito desgarrador. El cual también provoco que el curso de Yumi escuchara, todos salieron a ver la horrenda escena. No podían creer que la hija del director, mejor dicho exdirector, este muerta. Yumi fue hasta Aelita y le dio un abrazo fuerte para consentirla un poco. Necesitaba afecto ya que es la segunda vez que ve algo así.

-Stones ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Esa es Sissi?- Dijo Jim, quien llego por detrás, cuando vio el cadáver de Sissi, él se enloqueció. – Por que ¿Por qué le di el paraguas? ¡No!- Gritaba Jim.

-Jim, Sissi esta muerta y es tu culpa por darle ese paraguas- Dijo Hertz.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –Vino el señor Delacour, quejándose como siempre.- La culpa no puede ser de Jim. Jim no fue el inconsciente que dejo caer los aerosoles.-Dijo enojado.

- Señor Delacour, llame al 911- Dijo Yumi.

-Sera lo mas indicados, alumnos, por favor, retírense a sus habitaciones de inmediato- Dijo el director.

Mientras los chicos iban por el pasillo Aelita estaba pensando.

-Chicos. No quiero que se acerquen a mí. Yo soy la responsable de todo, soy una bruja que atrae a la muerte y presiento que esto nos pasara a todos.- Dijo Aelita llorando desconsoladamente.

-Cállate y deja de pensar en eso- Dijo Ulrich.

-Si Aelita, la muerte de Sissi fue de pura casualidad.- Dijo Yumi.

- Aparte ¿Quién demonios correría por escalones con un paraguas? Solo algún estúpido.- Dijo Odd.

-No se Odd, pero debemos dejar que Aelita se tranquilice.- Dijo Jeremy. –Aelita, tu quédate tranquila- Le dijo Jeremy a Aelita.

-No chicos, no me quedare tranquila sabiendo que Sissi murió y fue sobreviviente de aquel barco maldito. Yo sé que esto se repetirá, que esto caerá también en nosotros y en los demás que bajaron de ese barco.- Dijo Aelita, dejando a todos con una intriga que no les iba a permitir dormir en toda la noche.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 3: EMILY, UN ANGEL CON ALAS ARRANCADAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

ANOTHER CODE

**CAPITULO 3**

**EMILY, UN ANGEL CON ALAS ARRANCADAS**

Aun no llego a pasar un día de la muerte de Sissi, ninguno de los siete amigos estaba tranquilo. ¿Fue casualidad la muerte de Sissi? Todos se lo preguntaban. Aelita aun no se sacaba aquella imagen, la horrenda imagen de Sissi tendida en el suelo con un paraguas en el ojo, llena de cristales incrustados en su cuerpo y los moretones que dejaron esos aerosoles. Mientras tanto. Estaban en la cafetería, tratando de comer algo. Pero en lugar de comer, comenzaron a charlar.

-No, no creo que pueda dormir esta noche- Dijo Aelita con una mirada pensativa.

-Ni yo, esa imagen fue tan repugnante. Pobre Sissi. Al menos ahora estará con su padre.- Dijo Laura.

-Creo que todos estaremos con insomnio. – Dijo William, con cara de tristeza.

-Tienen razón. Oye Will ¿Desde cuando usas palabras tan inteligentes? Pensé que a ti no se te daban esas cosas.- Dijo Odd tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

-Jaja, que gracioso Odd. A ver si el día que te mueras dices una estupidez como ahora.- Dijo William, que ahora de triste paso a estar enojado.

- Paren ya chicos, sean maduros. Propongo algo, un brindis por Sissi. Ulrich ¿Quieres decir tu unas palabras? Ya que tu eres el único de esta escuela que llego a besarla- Dijo Yumi, algo sarcástica.

-Chicos, se nota que no pueden ser nada serios ¿Jugar con el nombre de alguien que esta muerto? Esos no son mis amigos.- Dijo Jeremy, enojándose con Yumi.

- ¿Y que te esperas Einstein?¿Acaso la gente se alegra por la muerte de alguien? Yo no conozco a nadie que sea asi.- Dijo Odd.

-¡Cállense! Diré unas palabras.- Dijo Ulrich, tratando de frenar la discusión que se planteo en la mesa.

Ulrich se levanto de su silla, inclino su vaso y dijo:

"_Oh, Sissi. Sabemos que te fuiste y que nunca mas podremos volver a verte ni sentirte aquí cerca. Sentimos mucho no haber llegado a ser buenos amigos Pero bueno, ahora estas en un lugar mejor. Tienes a tu padre ahí contigo y disfruta de ese mundo donde no hay maldad. Que Dios te guarde. Amen"_

-Amen- Dijeron todos.

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Prácticamente no podemos dejar de pensar en Sissi.- Dijo Laura.

- No lo se. No puedo probar ni un solo bocado. Ver medio cerebro de Sissi salir de su cabeza, clavado en la punta de un paraguas…- Dijo Odd asqueado. Era extraño ver al glotón de Odd sin apetito.

-Chicos, aun pienso que yo soy la responsable de todo. Los chicos me tienen miedo y me ven como una asesina serial.- Dijo Aelita.

-Están equivocados, no te conocen bien como nosotros. Al ser tus amigos, conocemos tu corazón y sabemos que tú no eres capas de matar ni una mosca.- Dijo Yumi.

-Además, nosotros estaremos ahí para defenderte de aquellos que piensen mal de ti.- Aclaro William.

- Pues claro, es muy claro que fue un accidente.- Dijo Ulrich.

-Ningún humano podría hacer estallar un ventanal así de grande. Además es obvio que lo rompieron esos aerosoles que había tirados a lo largo de la escalera.- Dijo Jeremy.

-Si, Aelita. No fue tu culpa, sabemos que fue todo culpa del jardinero. Por cierto, parece que Delmas…Emm, digo Delacour va a despedirlo.- Dijo Laura, que aun le cuesta adaptarse al nombre del nuevo director.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es el nombre de Delacour?- Dijo Yumi algo curiosa.

-Frederick. Frederick Delacour.- Dijo William.

-¿Y como lo saben?- Dijeron Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita y Laura al mismo tiempo.

-Emm, la cosa es que… El otro día Hertz nos quito nuestros teléfonos y al ir a buscarlos con Ulrich Y William en secreto, encontramos la tarjeta de identificación de Delacour. No pudimos evitar reírnos de su nombre, es patético- Dijo Odd, tomándoselo todo a chiste.

-Dime Jeremy ¿Qué no Jim te había castigado por tres horas?- Dijo Aelita, curiosa como siempre.

-Si, lo se. Solo que no tubo tiempo con los médicos forenses. Dijo que pasara por alto esta vez, así que se anulo el castigo.- Dijo Jeremy, suspirando al final.

-Que afortunado eres, a mí siempre me manda a la biblioteca al día siguiente.- Dijo Odd, algo exaltado al enterarse de eso.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a la cama. Mañana debemos ir a clase y luego al funeral de Sissi.- Dijo Aelita.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, llevaron su bandeja para que Rosa las limpie. No comieron nada por haber hablado tanto tiempo. Mientras iban camino a su habitación, se encontraron con Emily. Aquella chica de lentes quería decirle a Aelita lo agradecida que estaba por haberle salvado la vida de ese odioso barco.

-¡Aelita!- Grito Emily.

-Ho…Hola Emily ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Aelita, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar.

-Solo quería agradecerte por… por salvarme la vida hace un mes. No eh tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo antes. No quería molestarte ya que es una etapa muy difícil de tu vida. Además, sé que no eres la responsable de la muerte de Sissi.- Dijo Emily con una voz angelical.

-Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias Emily, necesitaba que alguien me diga palabras así. No me refiero a mis amigos porque ya sé que ellos me creen, sino que necesitaba oírlo de alguien con el que no hable mucho.- Dijo Aelita, muy aliviada debido a que finalmente alguien cree que no es una asesina.

-Siempre estaré disponible si me necesitas.- Dijo Emily.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Emily, eres un ángel.- Dijo Aelita.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana en clase. Estoy que me caigo de sueño.-Dijo Emily.

- Nos vemos mañana.- Dijeron Todos.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana. A dormir y a olvidar lo que paso hoy.- Dijo Will.

-No lo se, no creo que duerma bien. No saben como intente salvarla al ver caer esos aerosoles.- Dijo Aelita.

-Ulrich ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación a dormir esta noche?- Dijo Yumi. Algo picara.

-Pues, será un placer.-Dijo Ulrich, con una cara muy de emocionado.

-Hagan lo que hagan, no sean muy ruidosos- Dijo Odd.

-¡Odd!- Gritaron todos.

-Bueno chicos, mañana lanzare un nuevo videojuego online, debo irme a dormir. Buenas noches.- Dijo Laura, quien todavía seguía con esa manía de diseñar videojuegos.

-Vayan chicos, yo tengo un asunto con Aelita ahora.- Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Ahora? ¿Es importante?- Dijo Aelita, algo cansada.

-Si, es muy importante. Y Odd, hazme el favor de no salir nuevamente con esos comentarios…-Dijo Jeremy.

Ahora todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Jeremy acompaño a Aelita hasta la suya y entro con ella.

-Bueno Aelita, lo que quería decirte es que en estos días fui a comprarte algo. No sabia que elegir. Pase por una tienda de muñecas japonesas y encontré una de un ángel que me llamo la atención. Recordé que tu eres mi ángel y que tus alas me elevan hasta el cielo, nuestro cielo.- Dijo Jeremy mientras le daba a Aelita la muñeca.

-Awww. Eres muy tierno amor. No sabes cuanto te amo. La colgare de mi techo ahora mismo.- Dijo Aelita, muy emocionada.

La muñeca tenía la piel pálida, un vestido blanco y dos hermosas y enormes alas blancas. Nunca antes Aelita recibió un regalo tan hermoso.

-Déjame que te ayude a colgarla, ahora tendrás un ángel guardián que te proteja toda la noche.- Dijo Jeremy.

En diez minutos terminaron de colgar el ángel. Aelita ya tenia sueño, se despidió de Jeremy y antes que nada reviso su ordenador. En la pagina de inicio aparecía una noticia que la intranquilizo. Al parecer los científicos de Francia detectaron presencias de sismos en Francia. Aelita quedo pensativa, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a dormir.

Aelita dormía de lo más bien, hasta que una nueva pesadilla comenzó. Esta vez no eran los muertos en aquel barco, sino Sissi, que caminaba por uno de los pasillos destruidos del crucero y decía repetidamente "Ven Aelita. No tengas miedo". Lo curioso era que no era una imagen de Sissi viva, sino que estaba muerta. Tenía todos esos cristales incrustados, le faltaba el ojo derecho, caían gotas de sangre de su cuerpo y tenia moretones de los aerosoles.

-Ven Aelita. No tengas miedo.- Seguía diciendo Sissi en su sueño.

Por culpa de aquel susto, Aelita despertó rápidamente. Pego un escandaloso grito y de la nada, se presento un fenómeno sísmico en la zona de Kadic. Aelita se tiro debajo de su cama, como indican las normas de seguridad, no era común los terremotos en Francia. Aquel fuerte sacudón provoco que la muñeca de Aelita, que estaba colgada del techo, callera al suelo. Como era de cerámica, a esta se le rompió una pierna y las dos alas. Mientras Aelita veía desde debajo de su cama, a su muñeca, se preocupo porque eso fuera una señal de la muerte de alguno otro alumno.

De pronto, el terremoto calmo.

-¡Aelita! ¿Estas bien?- Dijeron los seis amigos de Aelita mientras llegaban uno por uno.

-Si, chicos, estoy bien ¿Nadie esta herido?- Decía Aelita.

- Parece que solo la muñeca de Aelita ¿De donde la sacaste?- Dijo Odd.

-Me la regalo Jeremy esta noche antes de dormir.- Dijo Aelita.

-Es una pena que esta rota, lo raro es que era un ángel y ahora no tiene alas.- Acoto Laura.

-Yo amaba ver esas muñecas en casa de mi abuela.- Decía Yumi.

-¿Notaron que los teléfonos no tienen señal? –Dijo William.

-Debe ser que la antena se aflojo por el sismo.- Dijo Ulrich.

-Esperemos que podamos dormir en paz el resto de la noche.- Dijo Jeremy.

-Antes de que se vallan quiero decirles una cosa.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué?- Todos se preguntaron.

-Justo antes que surja el sismo. Tuve otra pesadilla.-Dijo Aelita.

-¿Es como la otra? ¿La de los muertos en el barco?- Pregunto Laura.

-De hecho, es parecida. Era en uno de los pasillos del barco, solo que en lugar de aquellos, Sissi salía de la oscuridad. Estaba con las marcas de su muerte y decía "Ven Aelita. No tengas miedo". Estoy asustada."- Dijo Aelita, mientras se le caían las lagrimas.

-Es extraño ¿Quieres que nos quedemos todos a dormir contigo? Primero iremos a traer una escoba y una pala para juntar los restos de cerámica.- Dijo Jeremy.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Aelita.

Ulrich y Odd fueron a buscar las cosas para limpiar aquella muñeca de cerámica. Luego volvieron a la habitación, limpiaron y se quedaron a dormir ahí.

A la mañana siguiente todos en Kadic despertaron algo exaltados por el terremoto que hubo a la mañana. El señor Delacour les dio un anuncio a todos.

-El día de hoy las clases se suspenderán por los problemas con los sismos. También quiero avisarles, que el funeral de Elizabeth Delmas será el día de hoy a las siete de la tarde. Estuve pensándolo bien y creo que permitiré que puedan salir de la academia sin problemas. No creo que nadie vuelva a accidentarse por tener que apurarse al haber salido a escondidas de Kadic. Y por ultimo… Eh despedido al jardinero, debido a que él fue el responsable de la muerte de Elizabeth. El dejo los aerosoles en un borde de la valla del edificio de ciencia y de haber dejado ese barril incendiado. Ya pueden volver a lo suyo.- Dijo Delacour en la cafetería.

Mientras los chicos iban a comenzar a desayunar. Se presento otra charla como la del día anterior.

-¿Ya funcionan los móviles?- Pregunto Odd.

-No. Ahí esta tu respuesta.- Dijo Yumi con sarcasmo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a la antena de la escuela, la cual estaba algo destrozada y con algunos cables sueltos.

-Seria peligroso que alguien se acerque ahí y la antena se le caiga encima.-Dijo Laura.

-No digan esas cosas, eso trae mala suerte.- Decía William.

-¿Esos cables aun tienen corriente eléctrica?- Pregunto Ulrich.

-Todavía si… Hasta que no corten la energía eléctrica.- Dijo Jeremy.

-Bueno chicos… No puedo morir ahora… digo de hambre. Comamos y luego hablemos.- Dijo Aelita.

Los chicos terminaron de comer. Emily apareció y comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Se enteraron de todo eso?- Dijo Emily.

-Si, estamos algo preocupados por el asunto.- Dijo Aelita.

-El problema mayor es que no sabemos si vendrán mas terremotos y que no podemos usar los móviles.- Dijo Jeremy.

-¡Chicos, les tengo un trabajo!-Dijo Jim, que vino de la nada.

-¿Qué necesitas Jim?- Pregunto Ulrich.

-Stern, chicos. Necesito que reparen la antena de la escuela por favor ¿Podrían hacerlo?- Dijo Jim.

-Es algo inconsciente de tu parte… Pero esta bien, no tenemos problema.- Dijo Yumi.

-Si. Nadie morirá.- Dijo William. Luego de decir eso todos lo miraron con cara de furia.

-Bueno chicos, cuento con ustedes.- Dijo Jim mientras se iba.

-Chicos ¿Podría acompañarlos mientras reparan la antena? Ya saben, no tengo amigos y estoy libre toda la tarde.- Decía Emily.

-Claro. No hay problema.- Dijo Laura.

Los chicos se dirigieron al techo. Se pusieron las cosas reglamentarias para trabajar con electricidad y la antena. Aelita pensaba que desde esas alturas era muy probable que alguien de ellos caiga.

-¡Que hermosa se ve la escuela desde aquí! Nunca antes subi al tejado.- Dijo Emily, mientras estaba contra el borde del tejado.

-Nosotros ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto Emily.

-Para nada, es solo que nos gusta reflexionar aquí.- Dijo Yumi.

-Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿De que? Preguntaron todos.

-Siento que ahora…- Aelita no llego a terminar porque en ese preciso instante. En el que estaban en el sitio más peligroso posible para estar en un momento así, se sintió un nuevo terremoto.

Este era mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Llego a tirar a todos los chicos al piso menos a Emily, que estaba acorralada contra el borde del tejado. La antena estaba floja debido a que los cables se soltaron. Por aquel fuerte sacudón, la antena callo. Aelita grito:

-Emily ¡Cuidado!

Emily rodo a un costado antes de que la antena le caiga encima, pero el problema no fue ese. El movimiento de la tierra debilito la estructura de la academia y el golpe que dio la antena contra el tejado provoco que se produzca una enorme grieta alrededor de Emily. Emily pego un fuerte grito y en ese momento, una parte del techo, junto con Emily. Cayó al suelo. Emily gritaba mientras caía, pero los chicos ya no podían hacer nada. Cuando paro el terremoto, los chicos bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Al llegar a las afueras del edificio que contenía la antena, se encontraron con los escombros del tejado. Debajo de esos escombros encontraron a Emily, pero no estaba viva. Emily murió por la caída, su cuerpo tenía múltiples fracturas, el hueso de su pierna sobresalía de la piel y sus brazos estaban destrozados como las alas del ángel de Aelita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez?-Decía Aelita, por el momento con una voz siniestra.

-Aelita, no es tu culpa.- Decía Odd. Horrorizado por lo que veían.

-Pero… Ayer Sissi y ahora ¿Emily? ¿Es que el mundo esta loco o que?- Decía Laura.

-Esto no es posible. – Decía Yumi, algo asustada.

-No, no esta pasando. Díganme que es solo una pesadilla.- Decía Ulrich.

-¿Esto es coincidencia o que?- Decía William mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Emily.

-¿Lo notaron? El cuerpo de Emily posee los mismos rasgos que la muñeca que le regale a Aelita.- Decía Jeremy.

-Es verdad.- Decían todos.

-Esto no es coincidencia. En lo que vi aquella noche primero moría Sissi y luego Emily.- Decía Aelita, estaba asustada y se le iba el aire.

-¿Y luego quien?- Decían todos.

-Herve- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Todo tiene un orden?- Dijo Odd.

-Al parecer si, no recuerdo mucho.- Dijo Aelita.

En ese momento apareció Jim.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?¿Esa es…Emily?- Dijo Jim, mientras veía horrorizado el cadáver de Emily.

-Jim, dime que había algo que advertía la muerte de Sissi.- Dijo Aelita.

-No…No, lo se.- Decía Jim, aun horrorizado por Emily.

-¡Recuerda algo!- Grito Aelita.

-Lo único que recuerdo del día de ayer fue que me cruce a Sissi, tenia una foto de ella con su padre, pero el vidrio del marco se rompió justo en…-Jim se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que si había una señal que marcaba que Sissi moriría.

-¿Dónde estaba rota Jim? Dime.- Aelita le grito a Jim.

-En su ojo derecho…- Dijo Jim.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? Eso significa que debemos estar atentos a lo que marca la muerte de todos nosotros.-Dijo Aelita, ya no podrán dormir en paz.

-¿Podremos evitar esto?- Pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se chicos… No lo se…-Decía Aelita, con una voz tenebrosa y siniestra.

-Un ángel… Se nos fue un ángel- Decía Ulrich.

-Esto que tenemos delante de nosotros es un ángel… Un ángel con alas arrancadas.- Dijo Laura con mucha tristeza.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 4: HERVE, PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE RUEDAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

ANOTHER CODE

**CAPITULO 4**

** HERVE, PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE RUEDAS**

Los chicos aun veían horrorizados el cuerpo de Emily, sus huesos, todos quebrados. Su pierna destrozada, aplastada e híper fracturada. Había un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

-Sigo sin entender porque ocurre todo esto.- Dijo Aelita, ya estaba algo nerviosa por las cosas que ocurrían en Kadic.

-Stones ¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Jim, Que no podía creer que hayan muerto dos alumnas de Kadic.

-Nada, nada Jim. Es solo que aquella noche, no se si alucine o que, pero tu mismo viste que paso enserio.- Dijo Aelita, tratando de convencer a Jim.

-Enserio Aelita, puedes decírmelo sin problemas.- Dijo Jim.

-Es solo que, el marco roto en el ojo de Sissi y mi muñeca rota. Es extraño.- Dijo Aelita.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con la muerte de Elizabeth y Emily.- Dijo Jim.

-¿No lo entiendes? El ojo de Sissi. Los vidrios rotos del marco. A Sissi se le incrustaron vidrios y su ojo fue perforado por un paraguas ¿No lo recuerdas?- Dijo Aelita, que seguía intentando convencer a Jim.

-Si ¿Qué tiene eso? A cualquiera le podría ocurrir algo así, supongo que tú también te haz resbalado en tu vida Stones. No me refiero a caer de escaleras y morir, sino de resbalar en la calle.- Dijo Jim.

-Aun no conoces lo de mi muñeca… Jeremy me regalo una muñeca en forma de Ángel, la colgué de mi techo pero por el terremoto callo al suelo y quedo hecha pedazos ¿Ves el cuerpo de Emily?- Dijo Aelita.

-Si ¿Qué tiene?- Dijo Jim, que aun no comprendía mucho la situación.

-Mi muñeca… Bueno, sus alas se rompieron y su pierna también. Como el cuerpo de Emily ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Aelita, algo desesperado.

-La verdad temía mucho de que esto ocurriera otra vez…-Dijo Jim, como recordando algo del pasado.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Aelita.

-Me refiero a que…-Jim no llego a terminar porque Delacour apareció de la nada.

-¡Morales! ¿Se puede saber que ocurre?- Dijo Delacour.

-Señor, otra estudiante murió.- Dijo Jim.

Los otros se quedaron impactados al ver como Delacour regañaba a Jim. Querían ayudarlo. Al parecer Delacour despedía a todo el mundo sin motivos.

-¡Morales! Explíqueme que ocurrió aquí. Vine porque escuche el estruendo de esa antena, la cual usted no reparo y permitió que alumnos ingresen al tejado de la escuela.-Dijo Delacour, gritando como loco.

-¡No fue su culpa!- Grito Laura.

-¡Él no es el responsable de lo que ocurrió!- Grito William.

-¡Jim nos había avisado que la antena estaba rota y no debíamos subir arriba!- Dijo Yumi.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios subieron? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si ustedes hubieran muerto?- Dijo Delacour.

-Subimos porque quisimos subir, eso es todo.- Dijo Odd.

-Solo queríamos ver si podíamos reparar la Antena.- Dijo Ulrich.

-Nosotros fuimos los culpables de todos, al permitir a Emily que nos acompañe.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Ahora vendrá la policía y van a pedir explicaciones. Dénselas a ellos y a los padres de Leduc.-Dijo Delacour muy enojado.

Delacour y Jim se fueron. Al parecer, Herve, quien extrañaba a Sissi, le entro curiosidad por saber si Aelita la asesino. El estaba profundamente enamorado de Sissi, aunque ella lo ignore todo el tiempo. Así que los estuvo espiando todo el tiempo.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Laura.

-No lo se. Solo quiero saber que es lo que Jim quería avisarme.-Dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Dijo Jeremy.

-Que el temía que esto ocurriera una vez mas… Eso fue lo que no comprendí.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Una vez mas?- Pregunto Odd.

-Si Jim no puede avisarnos, nosotros mismos deberemos descubrir la verdad.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Me siento como…Emm ¿Cómo se llamaba ese detective ingles?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Te refieres a Sherlock Holmes?-Dijo Yumi.

-¡Si, ese!- Dijo Ulrich.

-Por cierto, Yumi ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Ulrich?-Pregunto William.

-De… ¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Yumi.

-Lo escuche desde mi habitación, así que no se hagan los tontos.-Dijo William.

-No tienes por qué meterte en nuestras vidas.- Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Acaso son novios y no pensaban decirnos?-Preguntaron Odd y Laura a la vez.

-No es precisamente eso, estoy hablando de otra cosa.-Dijo William, estaba riéndose un poco como picaron.

-¡Ulrich! No me digas que tu y Yumi…-Odd no quiso terminar por si pasaba un menor de edad por ahí.

-Si, chicos. Yumi y yo…-Ulrich no llego a terminar porque Aelita lo interrumpió.

-Chicos, no creo que sea indicado hablar de estas cosas mientras estamos al lado de cuerpo de Emily.- Dijo Aelita.

-Si, aparte debemos ir a clase de ciencias.-Dijo Jeremy.

-William y Yo debemos ir a clase de historia ¿Les parece si nos vemos después de clase en la cafetería?-Dijo Yumi.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos después.-Dijeron todos.

Los chicos estaban en clase, Al parecer Hertz estaba algo desconcertada por lo que pasaba. Herve miraba sospechoso a Aelita. En un momento la señorita Hertz casi se desmaya.

-¡Señora Hertz! –Grito Aelita mientras fue corriendo a sujetarla antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento chicos. No me siento muy bien hoy.-Dijo Hertz.

-Este bien.-Dijo Aelita, mientras iba a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Paso un largo rato, mientras los chicos seguían con las aburridas clases de Hertz, llego Jim con Yumi y William.

-Señorita Hertz, el señor Delacour quiere que vayan con el Stones, Belpois, Gauthier, Stern y Della Robbia.-Dijo Jim.

-¿Es necesario que vayan todos?-Pregunto Hertz.

-Si. Y es urgente.- Dijo Jim.

Mientras los chicos iban por el pasillo hacia la oficina del señor Delacour, los chicos comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Laura.

-No lo se.-Dijo Yumi.

-A juzgar por la cara de Jim, estamos en serios problemas.- Dijo Odd.

-Chicos, los detectives solo quieren hacerles preguntas.-Dijo Jim.

-¿Detectives? ¿Ahora piensan que todos somos criminales?- Pregunto Ulrich.

-Eso lo juzgara las autoridades.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar.-Dijo William.

Mientras los chicos se acercaban a la oficina de Delacour, Herve puso como escusa que se sentía mal y fue a espiarlos. Adentro de la se escuchaba como los oficiales interrogaban a los chicos:

-Hola chicos, soy la detective Skinner, pero pueden llamarme Sally. No se preocupen, no los llevaremos a la cárcel. Solo queremos saber como murió su amiga.- Dijo la oficial.

-Uff, Que alivio ¿Alguien como yo ir a la cárcel?-Dijo Odd.

-Odd, ves demasiadas películas.-Dijo Yumi.

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué paso esta mañana?-Dijo Sally.

-Nosotros estábamos desayunando en la cafetería, no pudimos dejar de pensar en la muerte de nuestra otra compañera.-Decia Laura.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿La hija de su antiguo director? Si, lo comprendo. Seguro fue muy duro para ustedes.-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno, entonces llega Emily y queríamos ir al tejado de la escuela a relajarnos un poco.-Dijo Odd.

Jim estaba como loco, no quería que se enteren que el los mando a reparar el tejado. Si Delacour se enteraba de eso, a él lo despedirían.

-Y bueno, sabíamos que la antena estaba rota pero nunca pensamos que se sentiría un nuevo temblor. Fue horrible.-Dijo Ulrich.

-El temblor y la caída de la antena provoco que el tejado se desmorone, asi callo Emily y murió.-Dijo Yumi.

-Bueno chicos, esta bien. Les creo.-Dijo Sally.

-Aun así, yo sé que no fue un simple accidente.-Acoto Aelita.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sally.

-Me refiero a que comenzaron a morir luego de salir de ese crucero.-Dijo Aelita.

- Entonces ¿No hay culpables?-Dijo Sally.

-Si lo hay.-Dijo Jim, que ya no podía seguir aguantando a su conciencia, el sabia que lo que hizo estaba mal.

-¿Qué dice señor Morales?-Dijo Sally.

-Me refiero a que yo mande a los chicos al tejado a reparar la antena.-Dijo Jim mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué? Se acabó Morales, esta despedido. Esta noche puede dormir en su habitación.- Dijo Delacour. Furioso.- Y ustedes, vallan a sus habitaciones.-Les dijo a los chicos.

Cuando Herve vio que salían, fue corriendo a esconderse. Mientras iban a sus habitaciones, los chicos no hablaron. No podían creer que Delacour haya despedido a Jim. Ese profesor, que por mas gruñón que sea, uno lo quería. Sin embargo, Aelita sabía que le tocaba morir a Herve. Lo curioso es que no vio ni una sola pista en todo el día. Mientras los chicos subían las escaleras, veían que Hiroki y Johnny estaban jugando con un coche a radiocontrol, tenía un muñeco encima. Herve mientras los espiaba detrás de la puerta de entrada a las escaleras.

-¡Hey! Par de tontos ¿Se puede saber que hacen?-Grito Yumi.

-Nada, solo jugábamos un rato.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Si, queremos distraernos un poco de lo del barco, Sissi y Emily.-Dijo Johnny.

-No, no, no, no, no. No me digas que fueron al muelle.- Decia Aelita.

-Si, esa fiesta iba a ser genial ¿Cómo no perdérsela?-Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Son idiotas? Ahora morirán.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Pero por qué?- Pregunto Hiroki.

-Los que bajaron del barco…- Aelita no llego a terminar porque accidentalmente piso el auto de juguete de los chicos, se resbalo y callo por las escaleras.

-¡Aelita!- Gritaron todos.

Aelita se levanto de el suelo, estaba algo dolorida. Todos bajaron a ver si Aelita estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Aelita?- Pregunto Yumi.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Seguro? Esa caída fue fuerte.-Dijo Odd.

-¡Que estoy bien! Chicos, tengan más cuidado con donde dejan sus juguetes.-Dijo Aelita.

-Lo sentimos mucho ¿Dónde quedo el auto?- Pregunto Johnny.

-Esta ah…-Aelita no llego a terminar porque vio a al coche y al muñeco.

El muñeco estaba tirado delante del coche de juguete. Aelita sospechaba que la posición del muñeco y del coche represente la muerte de Herve.

-Chicos, debo irme un rato. Tengo un pequeño asunto.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Te acompaño?- Pregunto Jeremy.

-No, solo quiero terminar esto.- Dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué…Que cosa?-Pregunto Laura.

-¡Nada!- Necesito des estresarme un poco. Ya es mucha sangre por una semana.- Dijo Aelita.

Aelita se fue de la escuela y parece que se dirigía a la ciudad. Jeremy y Laura sospechaban que Aelita cometería una locura. Mientras tanto los chicos se quedaron hablando con Hiroki y Johnny respecto a que ellos fueron al barco. Herve, que se encontraba afuera de la escuela, siguió a Jeremy y Laura. A él también le parecía rara la situación. Aelita iba corriendo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Ahí hay una carretera peligrosa y un puente peatonal. Aelita se subió al puente, Jeremy y Laura justo llegaron en ese momento. Aelita estaba a punto de tirarse del puente, Herve estaba observando todo desde un extremo de la carretera.

-¡Aelita! ¿Estas loca?- Pregunto enojado a Aelita.

-No, yo solo quiero acabar esto. Supongo que la mejor forma es que yo muera.- Dijo Aelita. Mientras lloraba.

-Matarte es la peor forma posible de solucionar las cosas ¿En que demonios estas pensando?-Pregunto Laura.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros Aelita, pero has llegado a un extremo muy lejano.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Llamare a los demás.- Dijo Laura.

Laura les aviso a los chicos de la situación que acaba de ocurrir, los chicos le dijeron que llegarían en un rato. Mientras tanto, Laura, Aelita y Jeremy fueron a una cafetería que estaba del otro lado de la carretera. A Herve le dio algo de curiosidad lo que paso, así que intento acercarse. Pero en el momento en el que intento cruzar, un auto lo atropello. Ese auto hizo que Herve choque contra el parabrisas, pase por encima del techo y caiga en la carretera. Aelita, que estaba sentada en una silla al lado del ventanal de la cafetería, puedo verlo:

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Es Herve!-Grito Aelita.

-¡Ayudémoslo!-Dijo Jeremy.

En ese momento Yumi, Odd, William y Ulrich estaban llegando. Estaban viendo ahí a Herve, agonizando de dolor en plena carretera. Laura, Aelita y Jeremy intentaban cruzar al otro extremo de la carretera, pero en ese momento pasaban muchos autos y no les permitían cruzar. Herve pudo arrastrarse un poco más, pero otro auto pasó por encima de él. Este le quebró las piernas y al parecer le reventó un par de órganos. Herve ya comenzó a agonizar, le comenzó a salir sangre de su boca y de su nariz. Odd logro poder pasar por la carretera, pero justo en el momento en que iba a ayudarlo un camión enorme se acercaba. Ulrich pego un salto antes de que el camión atropelle a Odd y lo dejo del otro lado de la carretera. Pero el peso del camión provoco que una rueda parta en dos el cuerpo de Herve y la otra lo arrastre hasta que lo decapite.

-¡Oh, por dios!-Decía Yumi entre dientes, horrorizada por ver el cadáver de Herve.

-Esto es un asco.- Decía William mientras vomitaba.

-¡Odd ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntaba Ulrich a Odd. Ulrich aun no tuvo tiempo de ver el cadáver.

-Mi..Mi..Mi… ¡Mira! –Decía Odd, que quedo algo tartamudo luego de lo que vio.

-El tercero…-Decia Aelita, Horrorizada.

-Su cabeza…-Decia Laura, que quedo asustada al ver como quedo el cuerpo de Herve destrozado.

-Dos en un solo día ¿Algo mas?- Decia Jeremy.

-Si tan solo tuviera una opción… Una forma, de poder para esto.- Decia Aelita.

-Murió uno más-Dijo Aelita.

-Esto nunca terminara bien.-Dijo Laura.

-El tipo era un nerd pero ahora esta muerto.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Si fuera un nerd al completo, hubiera sido tan inteligente como para saber que tendría que haberse detenido antes de cruzar.-Dijo Yumi.

-Él ya estaba marcado.-Dijo Aelita

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-El cuadro de Sissi. Mi muñeca y la posición del muñeco y coche de Hiroki.-Dijo Aelita.

-Si viste una pista ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-Pregunto William.

-Solo para no asustarlos.- Dijo Aelita.

-En si. Laura ¿Por qué nos llamaste?- Pregunto Odd.

-Aelita quiso suicidarse.-Dijo Laura.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos menos Jeremy, Laura y Aelita.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Pensabas que detendrías esto con solo una estupidez como quitarte la vida?- Dijo Odd.

-Si, estoy loca. Ustedes no saben lo que se siente sentir que alguien con el que convives va a morir pronto.- Dijo Aelita.

-Pero amor, nos tienes a nosotros.- Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Y que? La vida apesta. No tengo ni madre ni padre. Al cabo que quería hacer es…-Aelita no llego a terminar porque Yumi la abofeteo.

-Eres una estúpida, no puedes decir eso. Te dijimos que estaríamos en la misma universidad y viviríamos juntos por siempre.-Dijo Yumi.

-Lo…Lo…Lo siento.- Decía Aelita- Olvide ese pacto de vida que teníamos, soy una idiota.-Decia mientras lloraba.

-¿Quién sigue ahora Aelita?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-A partir de ahora, no recuerdo más nada…-Dijo Aelita.

Los chicos quedaron al costado de la carretera con cara de intriga ¿Quién será el próximo?

-Piensa bien Aelita.-Decía Ulrich.

En ese momento Aelita recordó el parte de la visión, en la que veía caer a Jim, Milly, Tamilla, Anahis Piquet y a Delmas. En ese momento Aelita se mareo un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Jim, el próximo es Jim.-Dijo Aelita con una voz siniestra.

Los chicos se miraron entre todos. No podían pensar en que ese hombre tan gracioso este a punto de morir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 5: JIM, CABEZAS QUE NO SIRVEN MERECEN SER DECAPITADAS.**


	5. Chapter 5

ANOTHER CODE

**CAPITULO 5**

**JIM, CABEZAS QUE NO SIRVEN MERECEN SER DECAPITADAS.**

Ya pasaron 30 minutos desde el accidente que sufrió Herve. Vino la policía, los médicos forenses y bomberos. Toda la zona estaba bloqueada, había una fila larga de autos esperando para poder pasar. En ese instante apareció la agente Sally:

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien?- Pregunto Sally.

-Si. Estamos algo asustados.- Dijo Odd.

-Vamos, entren en mi camioneta. Los llevare de nuevo a la academia.-Dijo Sally.

La camioneta de la oficial era enorme, entraban como once personas. Pero no era momento de hablar de mecánica y de automotores. Herve estaba muerto, murió de una forma desagradable. Aelita, al igual que como ocurrió con la muerte de Sissi y Emily, no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. Herve partido a la mitad y con la cabeza reventada, en medio de la autopista.

Los chicos llegaron a la academia. La agente Sally debía comunicarle a Delacour lo que ocurrió. Uno por uno, bajaron de la camioneta, ingresaron a la academia y fueron directamente a la oficina del director. En ese momento, se escuchaban gritos. Era Jim, y estaba discutiendo con Delacour. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, no entendían nada. En ese momento, Jim salió de la oficina y se fue muy enojado. Antes que nada, Jim le dijo a Aelita que vaya a su habitación a las 12 de la noche, y que si quieren ir los demás, que vayan también. Tenía algo importante que decirles. Luego de eso, entraron al despacho de Delacour:

-Señor, otro de los estudiantes de esta academia murió.- Dijo la agente Skinner.

-¿Pero como? ¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Delacour, muy enojado.

-Lo atropellaron tres vehículos.-Dijo la agente.

-No no no no no ¿Cómo es posible que dos de mis estudiantes mueran en el mismo día? –Dijo Delacour.

-No lo se, pero debemos avisar a sus padres.-Dijo Sally.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Delacour les pregunto a los chicos.

-Son testigos de la muerte de Pichon.-Dijo Sally.

-¡Pero Caramba! ¡Ustedes se ven sospechosos siempre! ¡Estuvieron en las tres escenas de crimen!- Grito Delacour, furioso.

-¡No lo matamos!-Grito Laura.

-¡El idiota cruzo la carretera sin mirar y no pudimos salvarlo!- Grito Odd.

-Odd casi muere por salvarlo, si no fuera por que Ulrich salto, Odd hubiera muerto también.-Dijo William.

-Ya me canse de ustedes. Vallan a sus habitaciones. Yo me quedare hablando con la agente.- Dijo Delacour, que pensó que no seria correcto regañarlos.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina. Mientras, Delacour y Skinner quedaron hablando.

-Quiero que los vigile las veinticuatro horas del día.- Dijo Delacour, con voz seria.

-Señor ¿No le parece algo precipitado?- Pregunto Sally.

-No. Lo quiero por la seguridad de ellos y por la del resto de mis estudiantes. Incluyendo a los empleados de esta academia.- Dijo Delacour.

-Pe…Pero ¿Por qué hace esto?-Pregunto la agente, algo curiosa.

-No es nada… Solo es un viejo rumor de este establecimiento.-Dijo Delacour.

-¿Y de que trata?- Pregunto Sally.

-No es nada, solo son un par de estupideces. No tiene porque preocuparse.-Dijo Delacour.

-Bueno… Si usted lo dice. Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto Sally.

-Frederick…Frederick John Delacour. Pero puede llamarme Fred.- Dijo Delacour, estrechado su mano.-¿Y usted?

-Sally…Sally Elizabeth Skinner.-Dijo la oficial.

-¿Elizabeth? Como…-Delacour no termino de hablar.

-Si, aun no se han terminado los análisis de su muerte. Aparte, con la muerte de estos últimos, creo que tardaremos mucho más.-Dijo Sally.

-Si…Bueno, tengo un par de cosas que hacer hoy. En una hora comienza el funeral de Elizabeth. Lo siento pero debo pedirle que se retire.-Dijo Delacour. Seguía triste.

-Esta bien. De todos modos, yo ya me iba.- Dijo Sally.

-Entonces… Pase por aquí. Nos vemos pronto.-Se despidió Delacour.

-Hasta pronto señor De…Emm ¿Cómo era?-Pregunto Sally.

-Delacour… Pero si quiere, puede llamarme Fred.-Dijo Delacour.

-Bueno. En ese caso, hasta pronto Fred.-Se despidió Sally.

Delacour cerró la puerta y se sentó nuevamente en su silla. Estaba muy preocupado. Parece que esa discusión con Jim fue algo importante. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jim le dijo. Sin embargo, la agente Sally se preguntaba a si misma ¿Qué era esa "tontería" que no le dijo Delacour? Se decidió que de alguna u otra forma ella lo averiguaría.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en la habitación de Aelita:

-¿Y? ¿Ya están listos para el funeral?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Aun nos queda vestirnos Einstein.-Dijo Odd.

-Ya volvemos.-Dijo Laura.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Aelita y Jeremy quedaron solos en la habitación de esta.

-Es increíble. La vida termina tan pronto como comienza.-Dijo Aelita.

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas amor. Por cierto, te vez hermosa.-Dijo Jeremy.

-¡No es tiempo para decir si estoy bonita o no! Es tiempo para hablar de…-Aelita no llego a terminar. Jeremy le dio un beso profundo. Aelita se sintió en el paraíso al sentir los dulces labios de Jeremy.

Jeremy tumbo a Aelita sobre su cama, este estuvo acariciándole el cabello mientras seguía con esos dulces besos. Aelita largo un leve suspiro. Jeremy quería un poco más, así que comenzó a bajarle el vestido a Aelita, y Aelita comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa. Las caricias aumentaron pero justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Ahhhh!-Grito Laura, que vino a preguntarle a los chicos que tal se veía con ese vestido de luto negro. A Laura no le iba mucho en color negro. No era como Yumi- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no quise interrumpir!-Dijo Laura, algo desconcertada.

-¡No paso nada!- Decía Jeremy, mientras se abotonaba su camisa nuevamente.

-Laura, Emm, lo que paso fue que…-A Aelita no le salían las palabras.

-No importa. Yo siempre supe que Jeremy no seria para mí… De todos modos, acordamos que nos llevaríamos bien en el grupo y no pasaría nada.-Dijo Laura.

-Esta bien. De todas formas lo sentimos.-Dijo Jeremy.

-¡Chicos! ¿Ya están listos?-Pregunto Odd. Tenia el mismo traje que utilizo cuando Samantha volvió a Kadic.

-¡Si! Ya vamos.-Dijo Aelita.

Los chicos se cruzaron con Yumi, Ulrich y William en la entrada al pasillo de las habitaciones. Estaban vestidos muy elegantes, nunca los habían visto así. Los chicos fueron en silencio caminando por toda la escuela. No podían dejar de pensar en que en menos de un mes, perdieron a tres personas con las que tanto compartieron en su vida. ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? Ninguno lo sabía. Aelita aun tenía la intriga de lo que Jim quería decirle a las 12 de la noche. Si es a esa hora, debe ser por algo serio.

De la nada, suena un "CRACK". Era Jim, que sin querer, al salir de su habitación, piso un muñeco que había tirado al lado de su puerta. Prácticamente le reventó la cabeza:

-¡Demonios!-Grito Jim- ¿Quién dejo este muñeco aquí? Ahora tendré que pagarlo.-Gruño Jim.

-¡Jim! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-No chicos, lo lamento. Quede en encontrarme con Suzanne.-Dijo Jim.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el funeral.-Dijo Yumi.

-Adiós, y Aelita, no olvides lo que te dije.-Dijo Jim.

Los chicos se dirigieron al funeral. Estaban todos los miembros de la escuela. El ataúd estaba cerrado, nadie querría ver a Sissi con la cara destrozada. Por ultimo, todos caminaron hasta el cementerio, que quedaba cerca de la escuela. Ahí enterraron el ataúd. Todos dejaron flores y luego dijeron unas palabras. Cuando Aelita estaba por hablar, se desvaneció. Los chicos corrieron desesperados a agarrarla y a llevarla de nuevo a la academia:

-Déjenla descansar, yo iré a mi habitación un rato.-Dijo Jim.

-Yo la cuidare.-Dijo Jeremy.

Todos se fueron de la habitación. Jim tenía que irse de la academia al día siguiente. Él se había comprado una maquina caminadora y una mancuernas. Ahora que sé quedaba sin empleo, no podría pagarlas. Primero quiso aflojar un poco el estante que tenia arriba de la caminadora. Delacour lo llamo para otra reunión, así que no termino y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Aelita estaba descansando profundamente. Pero otra vez volvió con sus pesadillas. Esta vez era en el mismo pasillo por el que caminaba Sissi, solo que en lugar de ella eran Emily y Herve, con sus cuerpos destrozados y estaban arrastrándose por el suelo. Decían "Ya comenzó, no lo podrás detener." Aelita despertó del susto, Jeremy también se asusto:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Aelita.

-Te desmayaste en pleno funeral.- Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Aelita.

-Las once y cuarto de la noche. Tienes que ir a ver a Jim ¿No? –Pregunto Jeremy.

-Si, pero es a las doce. Mientras tanto, me iré a las duchas. Y de ahí iré directamente a ver a Jim.

-Okay. Me iré a mi habitación.-Dijo Jeremy.

Mientras Jeremy iba a su habitación, este se encontró con Jim. Jim se metió a su habitación sin decir nada. Este dejo un refresco en la estantería que dejo floja y comenzó a entrenar en la caminadora. La vibración de la caminadora hacia que la estantería se aflojara cada vez más, también el refresco se corría con los golpes de las vibraciones. Pero Jim puso música muy fuerte y no podía escuchar ni prestarle atención a nada.

Por otro lado, Aelita estaba en las duchas, de la nada comenzó a tener como pequeñas visiones parecidas a flashbacks. Se veía como una chica rubia con las muñecas cortadas y sangrando. Aelita se sentía mareada luego de eso, así que salió de las duchas y fue a ver a Jim antes de que sea la hora pactada. Ulrich y Odd también salían de las duchas. Al ver a Aelita golpeando en la puerta de Jim, estos decidieron ir a reunirse con ellos dos:

-¿No abre?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-No, estuve hace 5 minutos insistiendo y no escucha.-Dijo Aelita.

Mientras tanto, Jim seguía en la maquina. En un punto determinado, el refresco callo a causa del movimiento de la maquina contra la pared que sostenía la estantería. La estantería estaba muy floja, en cualquier momento se caería. La bebida se desparramo sobre el panel eléctrico de la maquina caminadora, a causa de eso, la caminadora comenzó a aumentar sola la velocidad. Jim gritaba como loco, no podía parar:

-¡Oh no! Algo ocurre! –Grito Aelita.

-¡Derribemos la puerta!-Dijo Odd.

Los chicos comenzaron a empujar la puerta, no se abría, al parecer estaba cerrada con llave. Odd y Ulrich la patearon muchas veces, pero no se abrió en ningún momento. Ulrich dio una ultima patada y la puerta de abrió:

-¡Jim!- Gritaron los tres.

Jim se distrajo un segundo solo para verlos y sin querer piso mal e la caminadora y callo contra la pared de atrás. En el momento en el que Aelita iba a ir a ayudarlo, la estantería callo junto con la mancuerna. Estas dos cosas al ser arrastradas por la cinta de la caminadora, con esa velocidad tan rápida, provoco que la mancuerna se estrellara en la cabeza de Jim, haciendo que esta reviente. Y la tabla de la estantería rompió la ventana que había en otra pared. Los chicos no podían evitar mirar con horror esa escena. Odd temblaba y Ulrich comenzó a vomitar. En ese momento vinieron Milly y Tamilla, no podían creer lo que veían, tal como se esperaba, ellas le tomaron una fotografía al cuerpo de Jim, para ser parte de un nuevo articulo en su periódico escolar.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Jeremy, que escucho todo desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-¡Ahhhh!-Grito Yumi.

¡No veas! ¡No veas! –Decía Ulrich mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Nooooo! Dios mio, que horror!-Gritaba Laura.

-¡Trate de salvarlo! –Decía Aelita mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Lo se amor, lo se.-Decía Jeremy, que lloraba junto con ella.

-Es imposible…-Dijo William.

-Esto será un supernoticion.-Dijo Milly.

Los chicos miraban la cabeza reventada de Jim. Ya fue mucha sangre por un dia. Ese dia fueron primero Emily, luego Herve y ahora Jim.

Aelita tendrá que averiguar cual es el porqué de todas estos fenómenos extraños en Kadic…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 6: MILLY, OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**


	6. Chapter 6

ANOTHER CODE

**CAPITULO 6**

**MILLY, OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Ahí estaban, aun miraban como la sangre chorreaba de la cabeza de Jim, lo único que quedo fue la parte de su mandíbula. Tamilla seguía tomando fotografías para usarlas en el periódico escolar. Odd, Aelita y Ulrich estaban pálidos. Jeremy, trataba de calmar a Aelita. Yumi, estaba tartamudeando, no le salía ni una sola palabra. Laura, comenzó a vomitar y William se desvaneció. Por detrás, llegaron Hertz, la señorita Meyer y el señor Delacour:

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre? ¿Por qué la señorita Gauthier esta vomitando, el señor Dumbar esta desvanecido y el resto esta temblando? ¿Por qué las señoritas Diop y Solovieff están tomando fotografías? ¿Qué es tan interesante?-Pregunto Delacour.

-Niños ¿Qué pasa que están despiertos a estas ho…-Hertz no termino lo que iba a decir cuando vio el cadáver de Jim.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.-Grito Hertz.

-¡Chicos! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Rápido!-Grito la señorita Meyer.

Ulrich y Odd alzaron a William y Yumi también ayudo a Laura a llevarlos a la enfermería. Jeremy y Aelita fueron a la habitación de esta última. Delacour y las demás profesores seguían al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Jim, llamaron a la policía:

-¿Si? Necesito hablar con la agente Skinner ¡Urgente!- Decía Delacour mientras hablaba con la jefatura de policía.

-Ya le comunico.-Decía la encargada del teléfono.

-Habla la oficial Skinner ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-Dijo Sally.

-¡Sally, soy Yo, Fred! Uno de nuestros profesores murió! Necesito que llegues de inmediato!-Gritaba Delacour, muy exaltado, por supuesto.

-¡Voy en camino!-Dijo Sally.

El señor Delacour cortó el teléfono:

-¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?-Pregunto Delacour.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?-Pregunto Hertz.

-Yo era alumna en esa época. Yo fui una de las pocas sobrevivientes.-Dijo la señorita Meyer.

-¿De que hablas?¿Eras compañera de Jim?¿Tus compañeros también murieron?-Pregunto Hertz.

-Si. Vivimos tantos horrores juntos. Pero lo detallare luego-Dijo la señortia Meyer.

-Jim y tu eran los profesores mas jóvenes de aquí ¿No?-Dijo Delacour.

-Si.-Dijo la señorita Meyer.

Los profesores entraron en la habitación de Jim. Arriba de la televisión de Jim había un DVD. Junto con el venia una nota. Los profesores agarraron la nota y la leyeron:

"_Aelita:_

_Si no llego a estar vivo para el momento en el que deba explicarte los fenómenos en los que estamos envueltos, quiero que veas este DVD. _

_Jim."_

Al terminar de leerlo, Delacour pidió explicaciones:

-¿A que fenómenos se refiere en esta nota?-Pregunto el director.

-Vamos a la oficina. Te lo explicaremos mientras vemos el DVD.-Dijo Meyer.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy y Aelita estaban hablando en la habitación:

-¿Cómo paso todo?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Pues, Jim me pidió que vaya a verlo a las 12 a su habitación. El parece que quería explicarme algo serio.-Dijo Aelita.

-Pero mira la hora. Recién ahora son las 12 de la noche ¿Por qué fuiste antes?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Porque mientras me duchaba…No sé que me paso, comencé a verme de la nada como una chica rubia, con la piel pálida y con las muñecas cortadas. Como si esa chica se hubiera suicidado.-Dijo Aelita.

-¿No estarás alucinando?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Pues no lo se…Esa visión que tenia de esa chica se iba y volvía, y así sucesivamente.-Dijo Aelita.

-Pues…Lo averiguaremos. Mañana pienso explorar los archivos viejos de la academia. Bueno, luego de la clase de natación.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Ahora que Jim murió ¿Con quien tendremos clases de natación y deportes?-Pegunto Aelita.

-Hay otro profesor…Bueno, es una profesora. Pero te lo dire mañana. Estoy que me parto del sueño.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Bueno ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? –Pregunto Aelita.

-Ya tenía pensando hacerlo.-Dijo Jeremy.

En ese entonces Jeremy fue a buscar su bolsa de dormir y vio que Yumi, Ulrich y Odd regresaron de la enfermería:

-¿Cómo están Laura y William?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Estarán bien. Nos vamos a dormir.-Dijo Yumi.

-Buenas noches chicos.-Dijo Jeremy.

Odd, Ulrich y Yumi fueron a sus habitaciones, Jeremy agarro sus cosas y fue de nuevo a la habitación de Aelita. Le dio un cálido beso en sus labios y se acostó a dormir en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, la agente Sally llego a la escuela y fue a hablar con Delacour, Hertz y Meyer:

-Ya llevaron el cuerpo a la morgue. Es extraño que ya ocurrieran muchas muertes en esta academia y a los miembros que la rodean.-Dijo Sally.

-Si, lo de. Debo admitir que es hora de que lo sepa. Jim dejo este DVD. Yo ya lo eh visto.-Delacour le entrego el DVD a la agente.- Bueno, Me iré a dormir.

Delacour se fue a dormir descaradamente, sin seguir hablando.

Al día siguiente los chicos se fueron a la piscina de la escuela. Las clases de Yumi, Aelita y Milly estaban juntas esta vez. Mientras los chicos estaban en los vestidores, Milly y Tamilla fueron a escondidas a darse un chapuzón. Primero se tiro Milly y luego Tamilla la siguió tirándose en forma de cañón. El agua que salpico Tamilla callo en el panel que controla el cubre-piscina eléctrico. Este aparato comenzó a hacer cortocircuitos.

En los cambiadores, Aelita estaba hablando con Yumi y Laura sobre los chicos. Estaban hablando de las parejillas y Yumi les conto a las chicas sobre su noche especial con Ulrich:

-¿Con que por eso era que el fue a dormir a tu habitación?-Dijo Aelita

-Si, jajaajaja. Fue una experiencia nueva para ambos.-Dijo Yumi.

-¿No tuvieron miedo?-Pregunto Laura.

-Bueno, al principio si. Pero termino en una noche apasionada.-Dijo Yumi.

-Al menos a ustedes no sufrieron la mala suerte que sufrí ayer con Jeremy.-Dijo Aelita, apuntando a Laura.

-¡Esta bien! Solo fui a preguntarles una cosa y los vi a punto de hacer el amor.-Dijo Laura.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aelita?¿Tu…Tu y Jeremy? ¿Antes del funeral de Sissi?-Pregunto Yumi

-Si. Fue mágico. El se tumbo encima mio y comenzó a desvestirme cuando de la nada entro Laura. Igual, no me molesta. No estoy enojada contigo, Laura.-Dijo Aelita.

-Esta bien. Pido disculpas. Se que tendría que haber golpeado la puerta.-Dijo Laura.

-Bueno Aelita, espero al menos que sean conscientes la próxima vez.-Dijo Yumi.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Aelita, suspirando.

De la nada, aparece una cucaracha y las todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar. Aelita y Laura se abrazaron, a ninguna le gustaban las cucarachas. Yumi fue la única que se atrevió a aplastar a la cucaracha, luego la patio a un pequeño poso de desagüe y lo tapo con un pedazo de cerámica que había roto en el suelo.

-Estuvo cerca.-Dijo Laura.

-Si, la verdad que son asquerosas repugnantes…Diuh!-Dijo Aelita.

-No es nada, era un pequeño cucarachin, como me gusta decirles…jeje.-Dijo Yumi.

-¿Vamos a ponernos los trajes de baño o que?-Pregunto Laura.

-Si.-Dijo Aelita.

Mientras Aelita y las chicas se ponían sus trajes de baño, El panel del cubre-Piscinas comenzó a echar humo. Tamilla estaba afuera de la piscina y esta le decía a Milly que salga afuera. Milly no quiso salir de ahí. En ese entonces, el panel estallo. El cubre-piscina estaba hecho de un plástico muy resistente. Milly estaba sumergida en el fondo de la piscina. Tamilla quedo contemplando con cara de horror, viendo como se estaba cerrando la piscina mientras Milly no salía de abajo:

-¡Milly! ¡Sal de ahí! –Gritaba Tamilla inútilmente, ya que esta no la escuchaba por estar bajo el agua.

Esa horrenda capa de plástico duro cubrió toda la piscina. Milly estaba subiendo hacia la superficie, veía que Tamilla quería decirle algo, pero no vio que estaba ese cubre-piscina transparente. Ella se golpeo la cabeza con el plástico, se desmallo y callo al fondo de la piscina.

-¡Socorro!-Gritaba Tamilla.

Todos escucharon a Tamilla gritar. Ahí llegaron todos los chicos y las chicas. No podían usar el panel ya que estallo. Así que William, Ulrich, Odd y Jeremy comenzaron a saltar sobre ese plástico, cosa de romperlo con su propio peso y poder sacar a Milly de ahí. Luego de estar medio minuto saltando, lograron que el plástico se rompiera. Los cuatro nadaron hasta el fondo le la piscina en busca de Milly. Finalmente la encontraron, subieron hasta arriba y la dejaron en el suelo. Ulrich le hizo respiración boca a boca, ya que el profesor no estaba ahí. Durante 2 minutos, Milly no reaccionaba, los chicos pensaban que Milly ya había muerto, pero Ulrich no perdió las esperanzas y siguió dándole la respiración boca a boca. Luego de un rato, Milly abrió sus ojos:

-¿Esta viva? ¡Esta viva!-Grito Tamilla, luego fue a abrazarla.-Pensé que morirías.-Decía entre lagrimas.

-Ulrich, eres nuestro héroe. –Dijo Yumi.

-No. Sin Jeremy, Odd y William nunca la hubiéramos sacado de ahí abajo. Deben agradecerles a ellos.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Si, estamos felices de haber podido salvar a Milly.-Decían los otros tres chicos.

-Genial. Entonces… ¿Ya paro este fenómeno?- Pregunto Laura

-Supon…-Aelita no término, le dieron fuertes puntadas y se desmayo. Callo en la piscina.

Mientras caía desmayada, comenzó a ver una chica rubia con los brazos sangrando, que quería salvarla. El agua de la piscina se había convertido en sangre y también caían con ella los cuerpos de Sissi, Emilly, Herve y Jim. Estos les decían cosas como "No terminara nunca", "No hay salvación", "Muerte", y por ultimo, Jim dijo el nombre "Delancey". Aelita despertó, pero ya estaba afuera de la piscina:

-¿Qué…Que paso?-Dijo Aelita.

-Te desmayaste y caíste en la piscina. Por suerte estas bien.-Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Laura.

-No sabiendo que por mas que Milly se halla salvado, esto no termine…-Dijo Aelita.

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Yumi.

-¿Alguien conoce a una chica llamada Delancey?-Pregunto Aelita.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto William.

-Porque mientras que estaba desmayada. Aparecio Jim y me menciono ese nombre…-Dijo Aelita.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 7: TAMILLA, SUEÑOS SOBRE HIELO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER CODE**

CAPITULO 7

**TAMILLA, SUEÑOS SOBRE HIELO.**

Pasaron dos semanas de aquel acontecimiento en la piscina. Milly seguía asustada y no podía ver el agua. Se convirtió en algo, como decirlo, "Hidrofobica". Mientas tanto, los chicos estaban en la cafetería, Aelita se quedo preocupada por lo que el fantasma de Jim le dijo:

-¿Aun no saben nada?-Pregunto Aelita.

-¿De que? No me digas que sigues pensando en eso.-Dijo Laura.

-¿Sigues pensando en los muertos?-Pregunto Odd.

-No, no estoy pensando en los muertos.-Dijo Aelita.

- Y bien ¿En que estas pensando?-Pregunto Ulrich.

- ¡Yo lo se!-Dijo Jeremy.

-Haber ¿En que estoy pensando?-Pregunto Aelita.

-En esa tal Delancey, aunque deberías dejar de pensar en ella. Si sigues asi, terminaras en un hospital mental.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Vamos, Einstein, no seas tan negativo.-Dijo Odd.

-Esta bien, pero quisiera investigar un poco mas.-Dijo Aelita.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo. Las historias de fantasmas no es lo mio.-Dijo Laura.

-Pero Laura, necesito que…-Dijo Aelita, pero fue interrumpida.

Yumi llego a la cafetería con una cara radiante, venia con siete papeles en la mano. Todos se peguntaban que era:

-¡A que no saben lo que conseguí!-Dijo Yumi

-¿Un látigo para domesticar a Ulrich?-Pregunto Odd.

Yumi Golpeo a Odd en la cabeza, dejándolo mareado.-No pedazo de estúpido. Conseguí entradas para la nueva pista de patinaje que acaban de inaugurar.-Dijo Yumi.

-No era necesario ese golpe.-Decía Odd entre quejas por el dolor del golpe de Yumi.

-Bueno, esto nos vendría genial.- Dijo Laura.

-Genial. Yo nunca en mi vida patine.-Dijo William.

-Tendríamos que apostar a ver quien es el primero que se caiga.-Dijo Ulrich.

Todos comenzaban a reírse. Atrás de ellos estaban Milly y Tamilla, quienes se acercaron a saludar a los chicos:

-¿Cómo están? Estoy tan feliz.-Dijo Tamilla.

-Hola chicas ¿Por qué esa felicidad?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-¡Conseguimos entradas para la nueva pista de patinaje!-Exclamo Milly.

-¡Nosotros también!-Dijo Aelita.

-¿No quieren venir con nosotros esta tarde?-Pregunto William.

-Seria fabuloso.-Exclamaron las dos pequeñas súper reporteras.

-Genial, nos encontraremos hoy a las 3 en la entrada de la academia ¿Les parece?-Dijo Yumi.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidieron las dos niñas.

Los chicos agarraron sus bandejas y se las dieron a Rosa para que las lave. Ulrich y Odd tenían práctica de Futbol, así que se despidieron de los demás y fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. En el camino, se encontraron con la Señorita Meyer, que estaba algo nerviosa:

-Profesora ¿Se encuentra bien?.-Pregunto Odd.

-Si, si, No es nada. Es solo que…-Decía la Señorita Meyer.

-¿Es solo que?...-Pregunto Ulrich para incitar a que termine lo que iba a decir.

-Tengo miedo por ustedes chicos.-Dijo la docente.

-¿Miedo a que? No nos puede pasar nada.-Dijo Odd.

-Miedo a que ustedes mueran como sus amigos. Como Jim. Como las otras generaciones de estudiantes que cruzaron por esta escuela.- Dijo la profesora.

La señorita Meyer luego de decir eso, trago saliva y se fue corriendo. Ulrich y Odd quedaron medio extraños con lo que dijo, "Las otras generaciones de estudiantes" ¿Sera que no es la primera vez que esto ocurría en la privilegiada academia Kadic? ¿Cuándo paso esto por primera vez? Es lo que se preguntaban los dos chicos. Pero no era tiempo para trivias, era hora de prepararse para el entrenamiento.

Ulrich ya se había cambiado mucho más rápido que Odd, y como estaba aburrido y no le gustaba la idea de esperar a Odd, se dibujo una carita en su mano, como para pasar el tiempo. Odd lo veía con cara de: ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¿No eres un poco grande para hacer esas tonterías de niño pequeño? Pero a Ulrich no le importaba, ya que siempre vive ignorando a Odd.

-Odd ¿Quién será el entrenador?- Pregunto Ulrich.

-Ni me lo preguntes. No tendremos un entrenador fantasma.-Dijo Odd.

-Es que… Jim…. Ya sabes…. Caduco.- Dijo Ulrich.

-Si, ojala que nuestro nuevo profesor sea más atlético que…-Odd no pudo terminar.

De la nada, la ventana de la habitación de Odd y Ulrich estallo. Saltaron muchos pedazos de vidrios por todas partes, uno de ellos, roso la mano de Ulrich por donde tenía esa alegre sonrisa dibujada. Ulrich grito de dolor, se hizo un corte profundo en su mano y tenia una horrenda hemorragia. Odd lo acompaño a la enfermería, Yolanda le vendo la mano y le dijo que no podría patinar en la tarde. Luego fueron directamente a sus habitaciones. Odd no fue al entrenamiento para no dejar solo a Ulrich.

Cuando llego la hora de encontrarse, los chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la Academia. Estaban todos felices y contentos. Menos Ulrich, porque no podría patinar:

-Ulrich ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Yumi.

-No es nada. Solo me corte.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Pero como?-Preguntaron Laura y Jeremy al mismo tiempo.

-No lo se, solo me estaba preparando para el entrenamiento y de la nada, la ventana de mi habitación estallo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-No suena muy bien que digamos.-Dijo Aelita.

-¿Y por qué no?- Pregunto William.

-Debe ser algo paranormal. El clima no estuvo cambiando en días y una ventana no podría explotar sola a menos que haya un cambio brusco en la temperatura.-Afirmo Aelita.

Los chicos no podían creer mucho en lo que paso. Afirmaban que era algo imposible. Entonces, partieron a la pista de patinaje, que quedaba a tan solo cuatro cuadras de la academia. Mientras tanto, estuvieron hablando un poco sobre los fenómenos paranormales d Kadic.

-Esta escuela no es muy normal que digamos.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-Dijo Yumi.

-Si, de no ser por la academia, ninguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido.-Dijo Milly.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Dijo Tamilla

-Hoy con Ulrich nos encontramos con la Señorita Meyer. Y estaba muy extraña.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Estaba temblando de los nervios y nos dijo que lo que esta pasando ahora, ya paso muchas veces mas.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Estamos muy aterrados.-Dijo Odd.

-Esa mujer siempre esta rara.-Dijo William.

-No me importa que este rara, esta escuela me esta dando miedo.-Dijo Laura.

-Hasta ahora murieron: Sissi, Emily, Herve, Jim y casi muere Milly.-Dijo Aelita.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ahora no puedo ver el agua.-Dijo Milly.

-¿Quién tendría que morir después de Milly?-Pregunto Laura.

En realidad, Aelita sabia que después de Milly venia Tamilla, pero dijo que no sabia para no provocar caos.

-No lo se.-Dijo Aelita.

-Bueno, no quiero hablar del tema ahora. –Dijo William.

-Si, vinimos para divertirnos ¿No?-Dijo Jeremy.

-Es verdad, dejemos de hablar de eso. Es mas, ya llegamos.-Dijo Laura.

Finalmente, los chicos llegaron a la pista. Era algo sensacionalmente increíble. En realidad, era un estadio de Hockey, que también funcionaba como pista de patinaje. Los chicos le dieron sus entradas al encargado, se pusieron los patines y comenzaron a patinar. Ulrich se quedo sentado en las tribunas junto con Yumi, que le hacia compañía para que no se sienta solo.

Los demás ya estaban en la pista. El encargado ponía música de fondo para que los chicos tengan más ritmo a la hora de patinar, la cosa era increíblemente fabulosa. Odd hacia unas locas piruetas, como se esperaba de él. William, patinaba tranquilamente. Milly y Tamilla jugaban a perseguirse. Y solo nos queda decir que Jeremy, Aelita y Laura hacían algo parecido a una performance de Glee.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich y Yumi hablaban se su situación amorosa. Como recuerdan, ellos dos tuvieron relaciones.

Cuando Aelita se sentó un rato a descansar, miro hacia arriba y vio esa caja donde ponen los puntajes y el altavoz en los partidos de Hockey. Vio esa cosa con cara de desconfianza, pensaba que algo malo ocurriría. Unos segundos después, Aelita sintió que había algo al lado de ella, era Delancey. Como siempre, esta chica estaba con sus muñecas cortadas sangrando, la piel pálida y sus risos de color dorado. Era muy claro que se trataba de un fantasma que solo Aelita podía ver, ya que Ulrich y Yumi, que estaban sentados enfrente de Aelita, actuaban normal, no la podían ver.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Preguntaba Aelita, con tono asustado.

-Nada. Solo quería saludarte un poco.-Decía Delancey con un tono diabólico y risueño.

-Aléjate de mis amigos. No les hagas nada.-Dijo Aelita.

-Querida. Solo busco venganza.-Dijo Delancey.

Entonces, ella le señalo hacia esa caja gigante encima de la pista. Ahí estaba algo que parecía otro fantasma, un chico de cabello pelirrojo y le faltaba un ojo.

-Fui yo la que te hizo ver esa pesadilla aquel día. Fui yo la de la visión en el crucero. Yo, me vengare de todos.-Dijo Delancey.

Cuando ella termino de decir eso, Desapareció. Entonces, el otro fantasma arriba de aquella "caja" comenzó a saltar por encima de esta. Aelita ponía una cara horrorizada por ver como esa "caja" de a poco se estaba soltando de sus cables. Ninguno de los chicos se daba cuenta, así que Aelita les grito a lo lejos que tengan cuidado. Al instante, la "caja" cayo sobre la pista, reventando todo el hielo. Ulrich y Yumi se tiraron al suelo para no sufrir lesiones, pero mientras tanto, los que estaban en la pista, fueron arrojados por la fuerza del golpe contra la pared de vidrio que tenia el estadio. Tamilla también quedo tirada a un lado, pero por el impacto, Milly dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, justo hacia el lugar donde estaba Tamilla. Con la cuchilla de su patín, Milly degolló a Tamilla.

No podían creer eso, pensaban que en esas dos semanas no pasaría mas nada. Pensaron que se libraron de aquella catástrofe. Jeremy, Laura, Odd y Milly quedaron inconscientes. Pero Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich quedaron ahí espantados. No creían en la horrenda forma en que murió Tamilla. El encargado del lugar llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía. Lo que paso, fue una tragedia. Aelita fue hacia donde estaban Yumi y Ulrich.

-Estaba al lado mio. Quiere vengarse.-Dijo Aelita, llorando.

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron Yumi y Ulrich.

-Delancey.-Dijo Aelita.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

**NO TE PIERDAS EL CAPITULO 8. ALEX, MISTERIOS.**

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Pido mil disculpas por haberme retrasado con este capitulo. Se que fueron como 3 meses, pero estuve ocupado por asuntos del colegio y además estaba cansado con las traducciones de Código Lyoko Evolucion, espero que puedan comprenderme.

Tambien, Quiero agradecer a CodeYumiUlrich, Nichollas Bellamorte, y Nolo CobraLINK por seguir mi historia, no seria nada sin ellos.

Muchas gracias al resto de mis lectores, y espero que dejen sus reviews

Atte. Psycho Ulumi Fan


End file.
